


close my eyes and disappear

by surejoon



Category: no fandoms just little works i did
Genre: Anxiety, Social Anxiety, disappear, enjoy, i want to disappear, literally hate everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surejoon/pseuds/surejoon
Summary: i just want to disappear and never come back.-enjoy.





	close my eyes and disappear

sometimes i close my eyes, and sometimes i don't but either way i want to disappear and never come back because each day goes by and i just get

 

more and more insane.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sure_joon) [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/surejoon)


End file.
